1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror-communication system and more particularly pertains to generating audio and visual content in response to a variety of input signals including but not limited to home automation/security system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of communication systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, communication systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of producing output through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Although not confirmed, this inventor was made aware through word of mouth that visual displays hidden behind partially reflective mirror have been utilized by some amusement parks, casino and the like as “Magic Mirror” special effect display gags. These special effects display gags typically were triggered to start when the intended viewer tripped a localized start sensor. The amusement related content segment would play to the end of the segment and stop until another intended viewer tripped the sensor again. Another reported mode was when a special effects display was part of an amusement park ride show where the control systems would start the display content when the group approached in a ride vehicle.
In all known examples the content is directed to the individual tripping the sensor or riding in the ride vehicle and the content was purely amusement oriented and rarely changed or updaed once installed. These devices were special effects display amusement devices.
None of these systems where:
1. Designed and configured to display large amounts of different messages synchronized by the status of many different sensors, as found for example a home automation/security system.
2. Configured where the content can be remotely modified or updated for purposed of marketing and selling products and services, these improvements therefore completely change the prior art from a “magic mirror” special effects display gag to a powerful true communication system that gives the user numbers of useful messages about their environment and or available products and services.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a mirror-communication system that allows the generating of entertaining useful information to a user in the form of audio and visual output in response to a variety of input signals.
In this respect, the mirror-communication system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating entertaining useful information to a user in the form of audio and visual output in response to a variety of input signals.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mirror-communication system which can be used for generating audio and visual output in response to a variety of input signals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.